Nogona
This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Amphibianoid *''Durability'': 10 *''Learning Rate'': 1 *''Science: Poor *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Good *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 5 years. Adult at 11 years. Middle age at 17 yrs. Old Age at 27 years. Venerable Age at 33 years. *''Lifespan'': 37+3d5 years. *''Length'': 3.0 meters; 2.25 + (2d5 x 0.15) meters. *''Mass'': 400 kilograms; 300 + (same 2d5 from height) x 20) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Bipedal, 6 m/rd (4 kph) *''Volume'': 0.4 m^3 *''HD'': 38/44/43 *''HP'': 150 *''Unarmed Damage'': 3 NHP *''STV'': 280 MU (700 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Nogona are a species of large, hardy Amphibians. Despite their many eyes and odd manor of walking, they resemble boulders more than anything else. A large, amphibious sentient. Its head is covered with large black eyes and its body is covered with a rough, rock like carapace. Space Units Nogona Transport Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Ground Units Nogona: *Energy: 5 *Armor: 1 *Melee: 2 *Laser: 0 *Missile: 0 *Flat: 2 *Mount: 2 *Liquid: 3 A large, amphibious sentient. Its head is covered with large black eyes and its body is covered with a rough, rock like carapace. Territory *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Prominent *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': centered at 88.08x125.51, 30.80 parsecs radius *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': To Be Determined *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Epek (71x110, p3); Edess* (91x139, p5) Edess is a Nogona world, home of the Ice Shrine. At the game's onset, it has been overrun by the Rokta. Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': Numlox **''Final'': Numlox *'Enemy': **''Initial'': Draconi, Rokta, Klaptur, Ancients **''Final'': Draconi, Rokta, Klaptur Economy This lists what specialty trade goods the species will trade, as well as the general economic conditions the species' civilization is under. Specific trade good data for this species will be generated once the final list of specialty trade goods has been finalized. For the time being, this species does not conduct trade of specific specialty trade goods. *'Economic Status Levels': **''Epek'': Depressed **''Edess'': Depressed (Non-Trading) *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) Economy Notes Buy: *Relics: 10000 STV *Sell None Supplemental Information The Nogona are a slower race in mind and habit, who dislike strangers and have very little concern for the present or future, usually dwelling entirely on past events. Thus, the Nogona have an intricate knowledge of Beta Sector history, but anyone who wants to learn their secrets will have to befriend them first, often by delivering to them certain treasures or artifacts that they find appealing. Though there were few wars or natural disasters in the early history of the Nogona, their civilization lingered in it's more primitive ages for great spans of time. With each advancement, the Nogona became more adverse towards change. By the time they reached a spacefaring tech level, the Nogona decided that they would not allow this to continue, and to this day they have remained nearly stagnant. During the Nogona's brief expansion period, they colonized two sacred worlds in separate systems. The first was Epek, which the Nogona devoted to the purpose of storing their many beloved treasures. The second was Edess (named after the only ice-topped mountain on the Nogona homeworld, before it was destroyed in a volcanic eruption), which they claimed as a temple world to worship the holy process of water's transformation into ice. Thus, the Nogona built a shrine upon the highest peak of Edess, which brought well water to the surface and caste it all around the mountain top, forming great icicles and flows. The Nogona believed whole-heartedly that the Ice Shrine was an object of infinitely good luck and vowed never to give it up. Unfortunately for the Nogona, they were not alone on their holy world. The newly spacefaring Gazurtoid had colonized the far side of the planet before the Nogona even knew of Edess. The two species were not aware of each other's presence on the planet until a Gazurtoid scout discovered the small Nogona colony, clustered around the sacred Ice Shrine. The squid-like sentients were never pleased at the sight of invaders, but a race that froze the holy life element into brittle rocks could NOT be tolerated. It was not long before the Nogona colonists were surrounded by a gargantuan Gazurtoid army. By sunset, there was nothing left alive that did not possess tentacles, and the Ice Shrine was little more than ruins. Word of the massacre quickly echoed back to the Nogona homeworld and reinforcements were sent to reclaim Edess. The Gazurtoid resisted, and within a year both species were fighting vigorously on and above the planet's surface. The war dragged on and expanded for many years, until the populations on both sides had been decimated. It was at this time that the Numlox finally intervened by blockading Edess. Cut off from supplies and reinforcements, the Gazurtoid were forced to abandon their colony world. Disgusted, they damned the air-breathing Nogona, and vowed to someday seek vengeance upon the air-breathing AND air-swimming Numlox, who's interference had cost them their colony and their victory. The Nogona that survived the long blockade rebuilt the Ice Shrine and proclaimed that nothing would ever destroy it again. Centuries later, the Gazurtoid had advanced to a technological level that matched that of their hated Numlox enemies. The Numlox-Gazurtoid war had begun and it brought battles to nearly every system in the sector. After having won a small battle with the Numlox, a squadron of Gazurtoid stumbled upon Edess and blasted it's Nogona colony and the Ice Shrine into a series of craters. The Nogona, having not grown technologically since their first war with the Gazurtoid, were not capable of combating the water-breathing sentients. Instead, they simply rebuilt the Ice Shrine, only to see it vaporized again by the another passing Gazuroid fleet. But being an endlessly stubborn race, the Nogona continued to rebuild their sacred temple after every attack. Eventually, the Gazurtoid Armada was chased out of the sector, leaving the ninth incarnation of the Ice Shrine intact. The Nogona again swore that the structure would not fall another time. The banishment of the Gazurtoid Crusaders brought peace to the sector and allowed the Nogona to continue to not change and add to their collection of assorted junk on Epek, including dozens of wrecked Arcel sail ships which had thoughtlessly collided with celestial bodies in and around Nogona space. But in time, this age was ended with the coming of the Uhlek. During the invasion, all but three of the Nogona ships were destroyed and the Ice Shrine was again leveled. Then, just as they started to rebuild it and their fleet, the Crystal Planet arrived. It burned everything off the surface of Edess. Frustrated, the Nogona resolved that they could not let Epek fall as well, so they towed a Numlox Planet Sentinel in from a system that had already been passed over by the flare wave and used it to and safe guard their treasure world. When the flaring was over, they brought the device down to the surface of the world, and stockpiled it along with the rest of their collection. The second era of peace allowed the Nogona to again remain unaltered with only minor setbacks besides a twelfth razing of the Ice Shrine, this time by the Draconi. Unsurprisingly, the Nogona reconstructed their temple and vowed never to let it be destroyed. . .again. This time however, they were proven right. After the Draconi stole the central Ice Spire of the temple, Edess fell to the masses of invading Rokta who saw no reason to harm the Ice Shrine, as it has no industrial or nutritional value. Importance After the player releases 50 rare and extremely dangerous White Zombies on Edess to drive away the Rokta and liberate the Ice Shrine, the Nogona will consider the player a friend and become a valuable source of knowledge about the past. Once the Ice Spire has been returned to the liberated Ice Shrine, they will give the player permission to land on Epek, where the last surviving Planet Sentinel can be found on its surface. This will advance the player in their quest for the Black Hole Device, a mission-critical artifact. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. ---- NEXT: Draconi PREVIOUS: Rokta TOP ----